Heart of a Young Girl
by Heart's Fate
Summary: He met her for the first time during on of his earlier patrols around the city of Midgar. Pre-Crisis Core events. GenesisxAerith Friendship.


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters you recognize.

**Author Notes**: This takes place pre-events in Crisis Core. This is the product of an idea that had been hounding me for a while. I wrote this on September 19th and posted on my livejournal...A what-if based scenario. Before you ask, this takes place before Genesis became a 1st Class SOLIDER. He's 16...making dear Aerith 7, therefore there's a 9 year difference between them. I tried to keep out anything romantic considering their ages and I'm not into pedo...Trust me I didn't intend it for anything like that and I actually don't see any myself but some people might. So if anything seems that way it's purely 'puppy love' if that. This is my first time voicing Genesis so please forgive me for any OOCness of his part. This might turn into a two-parter with the second part focusing on Aerith during Crisis Core. I'm also sorry for any mistakes...all my own as this is unbeta'd.

* * *

**The Heart of a Young Girl.**

He met her for the first time during on of his earlier patrols around the city of Midgar. It was his turn to look for any suspicious activity in Sector Five and instead he found a run down church that had been quick to peak his interest. Sector Five was quiet and he saw no harm in checking out the church. He did not know what he expected to see when he entered. Perhaps he would see a crime syndicate or some drug overlord using the innocent exterior of the building as some sort of hide out. What he saw, however, was nothing like he imagined. Instead of a syndicate or overlord, he saw a small patch of Earth in the front of the dilapidated church booming with flowers. It was a pleasant surprise to see the beauty of flowers within the darkened ugliness of Midgar. He had not seen such things since before he joined SOLIDER with his best friend Angeal.

The lure of the flowers called to him and it seemed impossible to force his feet in any other direction but forward. Each flower was different with it's own color and shape and a splendid aroma. He reached out for the delicate planet when a noise from behind startled him.

A young girl no older than seven years of age stood in the little doorway to the rear of the church. She was quite adorable with her honey-kissed brown hair pulled up into two pigtails on either side of her hand. A little white dress covered her small figure while much-too-large boots donned her feet. In her hands she held a large water pail, no doubt intending to water the flowers whose petals he touched.

She stared at him with curious green eyes, "Are you lost, sir?"

He stood to his feet being careful of the flowers, a bit surprised by the little girls' politeness, "Forgive me little one, I didn't mean to startle you."

The little girl giggled nervously, taking cautious steps forward, "It looked to me like I was the one who startled you."

He did not say a word as he retreated three pews away from the little flower garden to ease the girls' worries. She smiled at him gratefully, carrying her water pail to the flowers. He sat in silence watching as she withdrew a cup and tentatively watered each of her flowers. Giving each one the same amount of attention as though not to make them jealous. Her behavior confused him.

"What is your name?" He asked suddenly.

She stilled, looking away from the plants for a moment, "What's yours?"

He blinked, raising a brow, "I believe I asked you first but I'm Genesis, Genesis Rhapsodos."

She smiled; "it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Rhapsodos. My name is Aerith Gainsborough."

He chuckled than; telling her not to refer to him has Mister Rhapsodos. It made him sound as though he was some old man when in fact he was only sixteen years old. His PHS rung a moment later and while Genesis would have loved to stay longer to chat, duties called and he took his leave.

**-X-**

Three weeks passed and Genesis was able to see the little girl, who held wisdom beyond her years behind innocent emerald eyes, again. He came to her aid as the young girl was hassled by a group of boys not much older than she was. The presence of the young SOLIDER was enough to send the bratty boys running in fear.

"Thank you, Genesis." Aerith offered one of her sweet smiles as the older boy helped to pick up the flowers that had fallen from her basket.

He nodded "You're welcome. No lady should be treated in such a way."

The little girl blushed and giggled, quickly taking her basket from his outstretched hand. "Are you coming to the church today?" She asked curiously.

Genesis nodded; "To be sure you arrive safely."

The smile never left her face as he came to stand by her side as they made their way to the church. To her surprise he took a seat in the third pew, watching as she tended to her flowers like he had the first day they had met.

"Why is it your flowers only seem to grow here and no where else in Midgar?" He asked, voice full of curiosity.

"I don't know, but they also grow around the house I stay in with my mother. She likes to call it my precious little gift." Aerith answered, her fingers brushing against the petals.

He chuckled, "and quite a talent it is. You have a green thumb, Aerith. Your flowers always look so well cared for."

"Thank you, I try my best to show them how much I appreciate them." She replied, standing to her feet and dusting the dirt from her hands on the green dress she wore. Aerith stood at the end of the pew he occupied and the teen slid down to make room for the girl. She smiled in thanks, hopped up onto the pew, staring intently at his face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, feeling slightly unnerved by the sudden scrutiny.

Aerith shook her head, "No, I was just thinking..." to his surprise she reached out taking a lock of his red hair into her hand, "your hair is a beautiful shade of red. It remains me of..." She trailed off to think about exactly what she wanted to say.

"Blood?" Genesis offered, "I get told that often."

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head again, "No, not blood. It remains me of fire and the passion that goes along with it."

His eyes widened for a moment surprised by her answer but he smiled, reaching out to ruffle her hair, "You're an odd little girl."

"I get told that often," Aerith mocked, smiling sadly as she sat back content with sitting beside the older boy.

Genesis shook his head, reaching into his uniform and pulling out a leather bound book. Aerith watched as he opened it delicately, as though it was the most precious thing in his life. His blue eyes darted across the page the instant it was open and the little girl could not stop herself.

"What is that?"

Genesis looked up, tilting the book to show her the cover, "This? It's a book I've loved since I was a child, Loveless. It's quite inspirational."

The seven-year-old slid closer; "can you read it to me?"

His brow rose, "Are you sure?" Aerith nodded, sitting close enough to read the words herself. Genesis smiled, holding it a bit lower for her to get a proper view.

The words fell easily from his lips, he could have effortlessly read Loveless without the

help of his beloved book. But he always carried it on his person and as he got deeper into the story, Aerith's attention grew that more enraptured with the words.

Aerith enjoyed the tale and promptly made him promise to read it to her again. Genesis agreed with a smile, happy to have met someone just as intrigued by the tale as he was. He left shortly after receiving a hug from the girl with a heart greater than anyone else he knew. He spent another month with her, reading Loveless aloud as she tended to the flowers.

Though Genesis' duties as a member of SOLIDER grew in greater demand. While he tried, he could not fit time into his schedule for a play date with some silly little girl, as Sephiroth had so nicely put it upon learning where the SOLIDER would run off to spend his free time. Time continued to pass and he forgot about the seven-year-old Aerith, a little girl who confused him like no other had and yet seemed to understand him.

**End.**


End file.
